Marry Me?
by darkgirl3
Summary: Jackson wanted a change so he dyed his hair, but he's nervous on how Ethan's going to take it. He doesn't expect Ethan's reaction however because it's more than he could have asked for.


**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Another edition to Jethan series that I have going. Hope that you enjoy. I came up with this when I saw American Horror Story where Colton dyed his hair blonde. I know it's not that anymore, but I found the show Thanksgiving at Wal-Mart and got it because he was in it. This is my take on Jackson dying his hair and I tossed in the engagement part too.**

 **AN2: I wrote this in email first since wasn't near the computer and just got it edited.**

 **Title: Marry Me**

 **Characters: Ethan/Jackson**

 **Summary: Jackson wanted a change so he dyed his hair, but he's nervous on how Ethan's going to take it. He doesn't expect Ethan's reaction however because it's more than he could have asked for.**

Ethan was sitting on the couch waiting for Jackson to get out of the bathroom with whatever surprise he had. He'd tried going in but he had found the door locked. They had never locked the door even when they were just roommates and best friends. Whatever was going on Jackson really wanted to surprise him with. He was just hoping it wasn't like when Jackson tried making the lava cake.

His man could cook and bake anything; except a chocolate raspberry cake. He hadn't figured out how Jackson had gotten the lava part down his pants with clothes on. Jackson was still swearing the cake was against him that day. It had been hilarious coming home finding Jackson and the kitchen covered in the cake because it had literally exploded. Jackson had looked adorable and he'd gotten a picture of it too. Afterwards he'd helped Jackson clean up the kitchen; then he'd cleaned Jackson up.

"Jacks come on; it's been almost an hour. What are you doing in there?" Ethan asked since he couldn't even hear much with Jackson putting the music on just the right volume.

"Close your eyes and I'll come out." Jackson replied after another minute. "No peaking either Ethan Conrad," he added hearing Ethan grumble about middle naming him.

Jackson laughed knowing that Ethan would get him back later for it. Although when he'd used it once before Ethan had deserved it. They'd been at a bar and Ethan about got into it with a guy that couldn't take a hint to save his life. Jackson knew he could have handled it his self, but Ethan had gone all protective boyfriend and damn had it been hot. He'd fucked Ethan right out back in the alley.

When they'd gotten back to the apartment Ethan had given him the same treatment he'd gotten in the alley. He hadn't even remembered using Ethan's middle name when he'd almost punched the guy, but Ethan had. He had also screamed it when he'd been cumming with Ethan pounding into him and biting him. He'd blacked out waking up to find Ethan cleaning them up.

 **~EJ JE~**

He wasn't sure how Ethan would take what he'd done. It wasn't anything bad; he just picked something up at the store. He might have also gotten his hair cut earlier before doing what he'd done. He'd wanted a change if only for a month or so. Ethan was the best boyfriend in the world; even if he had nothing to compare him to. Ethan was his best friend, mate, and he was hoping at some point in the future his forever if Ethan said yes to the ring he had. He'd planned on already giving it to him, but the planned got messed up so he was waiting another week or so.

"My eyes are shut so get your hybrid ass out here." Ethan said with a growl that Jackson knew as his annoyed growl. He'd remembered all of his werewolf's growls and howls too.

"Just don't freak out. I know it's different and really stands out, but I wanted to try something." Jackson said before telling Ethan he could look.

Ethan looked at Jackson before he stood up. He couldn't sense Jackson at all and knew he was hiding his scent in case he didn't like what he'd done. He had taught Jackson how to do it if he was in danger. It only took a second to know what Jackson had done though. He would have had to be blind not to see the difference in his man's hair. He had left for class and work with brown hair. However Jackson had bleach blonde or atomic blonde hair. He wasn't sure which but he knew his reaction might be a little over kill. He just couldn't help it because Jackson was still his hot as hell boyfriend and he loved him so damn much.

Jackson let out a sound he was sure was human, but he was yanked from his spot into Ethan's arms before their mouths were crashing together. He moaned opening his mouth up to Ethan's questing tongue. Ethan took hold of Jackson's hips pulling them even closer together. Jackson wrapped his arms around Ethan smiling into the kiss since this was better of a reaction than he thought he would get.

He knew Ethan wouldn't have hated it, but he wasn't sure about loving it. However, his mouth crashing into Ethan's like the first time they'd kissed after missing the other for two days besides sleep was saying something. Ethan did stop until he was in need of air looking into Jackson's eyes saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're so hot, Jackson Whittemore. I love you and your hair. I... Marry me?" Ethan asked.

 **~EJ JE~**

Jackson froze looking at Ethan. He felt like his brain had just fried. He'd had everything planned out the day before and his mom had called. She had kept apologizing about it but his dad was out of the country on business. He would have blown it off before but he loved his mom now more than ever so he had gone. Ethan had come with him and they'd taken care of his mom til his dad got back that morning. She'd broken her ankle and it was hard to get around and he'd wanted to help too.

"I just screwed everything up didn't I?" Ethan asked with a groan looking down. "I know I should have done it the right way with a ring and one knee. I just think you're so hot and adorable right now. You're my best friend and the only person that knows everything about me even something's that I didn't tell anyone but Aiden before. You pulled me out of the darkness that I was drowning in when I didn't think there was a way out. I still have moments when I miss Aiden right now is one because I want tell him how much I want to be your husband. He'd call me a nut for doing it this way. I've never done anything the right way. I just love you so much Jackson that it hurts when you're not around. I feel like I can't breathe when you're in the kitchen and I'm in one of the other rooms. I never thought I'd get to have what my parents did."

Ethan finished taking a breath running his thumbs over the back of Jackson's hands. He looked up meeting Jackson's eyes. He didn't see any disappointment, maybe shock and something else he couldn't figure out. Jackson was smiling so he knew that he hadn't ruined it as much as he thought he had.

"I never said no, I kind of was going to ask you myself." Jackson said giving Ethan a smile before yanking Ethan to him. "You better believe I want to marry you Ethan Conrad Steiner."

He claimed Ethan's mouth with his own cupping the back of Ethan's head with one hand while his other moved around Ethan's waist. He put everything into the kiss showing Ethan how much he loved him. He should have known that Ethan would love his hair like he loved everything else about him. He defiantly hadn't suspected a marriage proposal to come as Ethan's reaction though. He'd gladly take it since they never did anything the right way and he was fine with that.

"I love you too," Jackson said resting his head against Ethan's forehead. "You could have told me off the day we met, never to talk to me again. However you tried helping me and we became friends, best friends. I fell in love with you and you did me. You taught me so much and made me a better person. I have you to think for the man I am now. I would love to be your husband. If you'd marry me too?" Jackson asked cupping Ethan's face with his hand looking up to meet his eyes again. He could get lost in Ethan's eyes forever and he wanted to.

"Yes, I'll marry you too," Ethan answered before closing the distance between them kissing Jackson again. "If I didn't say it before I really love your hair too." He added when they broke apart for a kiss a few minutes later.

"You did, you asked me to marry you because you loved it so much." Jackson laughed because he knew when they got asked how it happened it was going to be hilarious. "I didn't mean to freeze on you. I was just thinking about asking you then you asked me. I've been holding onto the ring for two months. It might be lame, but I couldn't find the right time. I was going to yesterday morning. Then mom called and I couldn't just tell her no." Jackson explained in a rush of words too happy to think about slowing down.

 **~EJ JE~**

Ethan laughed too because Jackson had things planned more than he did. He had thought about getting a ring for a couple of weeks but he hadn't been able to find the right one his self. He'd finally asked Jackson's mom for help finding the one he wanted. She had found it, but he couldn't get it until another week at least because it was being sent from a jeweler that Jackson's mom knew in California. He told Jackson all about it still holding onto his boyfriend, no fiancé because Jackson had agreed to be his husband.

"Aiden would be proud of you by the way, your parents too." Jackson said after telling Ethan he was sneaky for getting his mom's help. "From all you've ever told me and the pictures you have. We've both come a long ways from when we met. I'm proud of you too and I can't wait to be your husband."

"Thanks, I'm proud of you too. You aren't the ass that wanted to take me to the bathroom and fuck me." Ethan said back feeling the love coming from Jackson as it surrounded them before he let his own out too wanting Jackson to feel how much he loved him too.

Ethan smiled moving his hand into Jackson's hair. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky with the man in front of him. Jackson had become his entire world when he'd thought he'd never smile again. He had been so broken and lost on the inside he hadn't been able to breathe at times. They had both over come so much in their life. Jackson was his home and Ethan couldn't ask for anything better.

Sometimes he still listened to the voicemail that he'd gotten put on a CD and memory card in case something happened to the phone that held the last message Aiden had sent him. He didn't rely on it to keep him going; he had Jackson to remind him when he got down why they were still living. They'd needed each other and they were going to have that forever now.

 **~Chapter 2~**

Jackson wrapped his arms around Ethan lifting him up. Ethan wrapped his legs around Jackson leaning in kissing his best friend. Jackson moaned opening his mouth walking to their bedroom before putting Ethan down even though he wanted to keep holding onto him. Ethan let his legs fall before moving up the bed. He made quick work of his sleeping pants that he'd put on when they got home. He hadn't bothered with a shirt since he enjoyed being close to Jackson with skin to skin contact. Jackson crawled up the bed once he'd gotten rid of his pants too.

Jackson smiled at Ethan taking hold of the back of his leg pulling him flat when he got too close to the head board. He leaned down kissing along Ethan's inner left thigh. He did the same to the left before moving up. Ethan reached out for Jackson pulling him to him before they kissed again. Ethan moaned feel Jackson's cock brush up against his own leaking one. He moved the hand that wasn't moving in Jackson's hair between them. Jackson let out a strangled moan when Ethan took both their cocks into his hand. Jackson thrust into Ethan's hand using one arm to hold his self up while his other wrapped around Ethan's.

Ethan arched his back pulling from the kiss when Jackson started moving their hands together faster than he'd planned. Jackson nipped along Ethan's neck working their hands up and down their shafts keeping a fast pace. However his mouth was barely moving as he sucked at Ethan's pulse. He brushed his thumb over Ethan's slit then his own biting into Ethan's neck where the mark he made ages ago showing that Ethan was already his in werewolf terms.

Ethan thrust into Jackson's and his hand letting out a low howl as he exploded in their hands. His eyes shifting to their electric blue as Jackson claimed him again. Ethan felt Jackson cumming as well after a moment as Jackson pumped them through their orgasms. It never got old feeling the rush as Jackson took him over the edge.

Jackson pulled back looking down at Ethan's lust blown eyes. He moved his hand that had been stroking them up to Ethan's mouth. Ethan opened up cleaning away the cum knowing that some of it was his as well. His free hand moved over Jackson's back before wrapping his legs around Jackson and flipping them over so Jackson was below him.

 **~EJ JE~**

"Damn you're so hot like this." Ethan growled out kissing Jackson again.

Ethan moaned when Jackson's hands moved down cupping his ass squeezing and kneading at his cheeks before pulling them apart. Ethan felt Jackson's cock between his cheeks a second later dripping cum still. He moaned in pleasure at it sliding between his cheeks from how slippery it was since their orgasms.

Jackson moaned feeling Ethan's fangs against his neck seconds later. He wasn't going to last even if he'd already cum once. They had gone all night once with only a couple of breaks to see who had the most stamina. It had been a tie in the end because they'd both blacked out in the end.

Ethan brought Jackson back to the present when his tongue slid into Jackson's ass. He hadn't even noticed Ethan moving he'd been so lost in pleasure and thought. Ethan darted his tongue in and out of Jackson's opening going slow wanting it to last. They traded off on who got who but it wasn't a schedule it was just in the moment. Right now he wanted to be inside of his man to show how much he wanted to be with him forever.

Jackson moaned thrusting back into Ethan's questing tongue. Ethan worked his fingers in as well opening Jackson up even more than he was right then. Jackson gasped when Ethan nipped at his opening. He brought his legs up holding them giving Ethan more access. His head went back against the bed as Ethan's tongue went even deeper into his hole. Ethan was an expert with his tongue and fingers when it came to opening him up. He could make a feast out of just this if he wanted to.

 **~EJ JE~**

"Fuck, please." Jackson begged wanting more than Ethan's tongue in his ass.

"Still no patience," Ethan said with a smile moving up Jackson's body kissing as he went never taking his eyes off of Jackson.

"Not when you're drilling me with your tongue like that." Jackson growled out feeling his eyes shifting.

Ethan let out a laugh before letting his own eyes flash blue as well. "You're mine tonight Jacks. Every inch of that ass is going to be mine."

He nuzzled Jackson's nose before claiming his mouth. He went slow needing to be surrounded by his man in every way possible. Ethan didn't pull back until they both needed air. He reached over on the nightstand getting the lube. He sucked at Jackson's left nipple while slicking up his fingers. He never could get enough of Jackson and he was going to have the rest of his life, their life.

Jackson moaned watching Ethan until it was too much. He closed his eyes feeling the moment when Ethan started to press into his ass. He lifted his legs up more letting Ethan have better access. He was already over sensitive from what they had already been doing. Ethan nipped at Jackson's stomach thrusting his finger in and out. He twisted it before finding Jackson's prostate without even trying. He knew where it was and could always find it within a second of fingering Jackson open.

Ethan added a second then a third finger. He wanted to be inside of Jackson as soon as possible, but he didn't want to rush either. He moved his fingers in and out claiming Jackson's mouth again. Their tongues battled it out for control even if Jackson was below him at the moment. Jackson bright his arms up wrapping around Ethan's neck pulling him as close as possible. He moaned as Ethan picked up the pace of his fingers. They thrusted into him like Ethan's tongue was into his mouth.

 **~EJ JE~**

"Please just get inside of me already." Jackson said when he pulled back after Ethan had won their battle for control.

Ethan pulled his fingers free after a few more thrusts mailing against his prostate with each one driving Jackson closer to the edge. He knew that once he was inside of Jackson it wouldn't take long until they were both cumming together. Ethan poured more lube onto his hand before moving it up and down his leaking cock.

Jackson sat up covering Ethan's hand with his own like he had earlier. He cupped Ethan's face with his other hand. He looked into Ethan's eyes tracing his jaw with his thumb before surging forward pushing Ethan back onto the bed. Ethan moaned letting Jackson take control again.

"Don't worry you're still fucking me." Jackson said lining his self up over Ethan's cock.

He kissed Ethan before thrusting down all the way causing both of them to moan in pleasure at finally being connected to each other again. They might have already had sex that morning but it was never enough just having sex once sometimes. Other times just snuggling up was enough for them.

Jackson didn't move at first just looking down at Ethan. Everything felt right like it had the first time they'd had sex. Ethan smiled up at Jackson moving his hands over Jackson's body not sure where to keep them. He wanted to touch everywhere at once. He could feel the love Jackson had for him pouring out surrounding them both. He let his own out in waves letting Jackson feel every thing he was feeling in that moment.

Jackson started moving taking Ethan's hands in his kissing him as he moved up and down on Ethan's cock. He hadn't meant to drown Ethan in his love, but he felt Ethan's coming back just as strong. Ethan pulled his hands free bringing them up moving over Jackson's back. With each down their Jackson made he went up as well connecting with all the right places.

Jackson pulled back needing air, but didn't move far. His mouth moved down to Ethan's neck sucking at his pulse. He let out a growl of pleasure kissing and nipping there. Ethan met Jackson with each thrust that was made downward with and up one. They were lost in the pleasure if each other's arms and body. Ethan moaned taking hold of Jackson's hips flipping them over so Jackson was below him now.

"I love you, Jacks." Ethan said looking down into Jackson's eyes pulling back before thrusting forward nailing Jackson's prostate.

"Love you too, Ethan." Jackson replied whimpering as Ethan brought them closer to their building climaxes.

Ethan didn't even blink keeping his eyes on Jackson as he picked the pace up. Jackson couldn't bring his self to look away either. He didn't stop the shout that Ethan pulled from him either as Ethan nailed his prostate again. Jackson moved his hands down Ethan's back resting finally on Ethan's hips. Ethan let out a growl pulling almost free before ramming back into Jackson again. Jackson's entire body went still for a moment before he came not even realizing he was there already. Ethan's name came from his mouth as Ethan erupted a second later cum shooting all inside of Jackson coating his tight hot channel with his cum in long ropes.

Jackson pulled Ethan down claiming his mouth swallowing Ethan's howl. Ethan let Jackson have control again as the last of his cum spilled out. They didn't battle with their tongues this time it was more of a dance. Morning and whimpering as they came down from the high they were on. Jackson moved his mouth down before biting into the mark on Ethan's neck. Ethan did the same his fingers digging into Jackson's hips feeling another orgasm tear through his body from the pleasure if Jackson's bite. Jackson pulled free of Ethan's neck after a moment shouting against Ethan's neck as his own orgasm flooded him. It was never just one orgasm when it came to them. Ethan had pulled six from him once in two hours of them having sex. He'd done the same with Ethan, but it was always different when they bit each other to cause one.

 **~JE EJ~**

Jackson smiled looking at Ethan's face while he slept. They'd fallen into a blissful sleep after the last orgasm from biting each other. He moved his hand over Ethan's face. He couldn't believe that he was engaged to the man he loved. His plans of asking Ethan might have gotten spoiled again but this time it was even better.

Ethan had made him so happy by asking him and he'd still asked Ethan too. Jackson kissed Ethan even though he wanted him to sleep more. He could resist Ethan's soft lips against his own. Ethan was the one that had made him see the light and brought him down a peg. He would be grateful for that for the rest of their lives.

Jackson rolled over leaning down opening the bottom drawer of the nightstand pulling out the ring he'd been holding onto for over a month. He opened the box taking the ring out before sliding it on Ethan's left hand. He had already said yes he just had been too happy and in need of being connected with Ethan he'd forgotten the ring until now.

Ethan opened his eyes watching Jackson slide the ring on. He smiled once it was on bringing his hand up to look at the ring not able to stop his self from laughing. He apologized to Jackson before explaining what was so funny not wanting Jackson to think he didn't like it.

"I got you the same one, your mom finally found it in California." Ethan said looking at the claughd ring knowing what each design meant on it.

His parents had the same rings when they'd been together. It had meant every thing to him to find the ring for Jackson. He'd been down that he couldn't get one too right away but it was clear now why Jackson's mom had told him that. She had already know about his that Jackson had coming.

Jackson leaned his head against Ethan's kissing the top of his head followed by his eyes and nose before landing his lips on Ethan's putting his love into the kiss. Ethan wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck holding him close. Jackson smiled kissing Ethan letting his hand move over Ethan's side. The kiss deepened until they needed air as their lungs burned. Jackson felt like his heart was going to bust he felt so overwhelmed with how happy he was right now.

"Your ring should be here in a few days." Ethan said once he caught his breath.

He couldn't wait to put it on Jackson's hand. He didn't know where he would be without his best friend who was above him now. His hand cupped Jackson's face running his thumb over his jaw. He could get lost in Jackson's eyes as if he was looking into his soul. He sent out a silent thanks still believing even now that Aiden somehow had something to do with how happy he was. His parents were watching over him more than likely too.

"I don't need anything big; I just need you and our family there just so you know." Ethan said after a few minutes of silence.

"That's all I need too, if they wouldn't kill us I'd go right now and make you my husband." Jackson said back.

"No long engagement either; I want to be your husband as soon as possible." Ethan said letting out a moan as Jackson nipped his neck again. He was never going to get tired of being here with his man.

Jackson grinned against Ethan's neck placing kisses there. He growled out his agreement knowing that he didn't need a year or whatever was normal for an engagement. He already had told his mom that they were getting married not long after he asked Ethan. They knew each other as well as they could. Two years they had been working their way to this moment.

"One month from tonight if we can get everyone together. If not we just have a nice reception for them and have my parents there as our witnesses." Jackson declared looking into Ethan's eyes again.

"I can barely wait a month, but ok." Ethan agreed pulling Jackson back down for another kiss.

They were going to have to work more things out, but that could wait. Right now he wanted Jackson to fill him this time for another round of sex. He wanted to be close to Jackson again as his cock hardened feeling Jackson's brush against his.

 **~The End~**

 **EN: I hope that you loved this as much as I did writing it. They finally engaged yeah on that. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. Happy New Year Everyone hope it will be an awesome one.**

 **EN2: My laptop is having charging issues so might be a little slower posting sorry about that.**


End file.
